erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Character families
This article focuses on the known relatives of all the characters in the Total Drama franchise. Alejandro *'Alejandro's father': According to Chris and his Total Drama Online profile, is a diplomat. This could explain Alejandro's great knowledge of other countries' cultures, and his ability to manipulate people by smooth-talking them. *'Alejandro's mother:' Mentioned by Alejandro in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better when he tells Bridgette that his mother "raised a gentleman." His mother was mentioned again in Sweden Sour when he offered Courtney a cookie and some advice that his mother gave him. Alejandro's mother was once again mentioned in Rapa Phooey!, when Alejandro shows Cody the sweets he got delivered as a reward for winning the challenge and states that he "does not have much of a sugar tooth" and that his mother told him he was sweet enough already. *'Alejandro's uncle, Julio:' Mentioned by Alejandro in The EX-Files. Alejandro claims that his uncle is a hypnotist and that he learned several of his uncle's hypnotism techniques, which he later used on Owen. *'Alejandro's brother, Carlos:' Alejandro reveals in African Lying Safari that he has a brother who is a professional soccer player. .]] *'Alejandro's brother, José:' Alejandro mentions him in Hawaiian Punch, saying it would be an embarrassment to lose to Cody. He states, "My brother José will be compiling his insults already." Alejandro strongly dislikes his brother and is always teased or bullied by him. He says that "José always wins" and that José calls Alejandro "Al" because he knows that he hates it, revealing why he is angered every time someone calls him "Al." José also may be the reason why Alejandro is cold-hearted and antagonistic, due to José winning more than Alejandro and ridicules him for it. In Suckers Punched, Alejandro had to fight José. After José insults him and Heather, Alejandro gets angry and beats José, gaining a point for the Villainous Vultures. Coco *'Coco's father:' *'Coco's cousin:' In Clean and Tid-Diddly she's a five gold and one silver medal winner in figure skating and a fan of Mike's persona, Svetlana *'Coco's mother:' In It's a Hair Magix-Style she mention her mother always telling her "long beautiful hair and flipping it with a smile always makes you look pretty". Erin *'Bonkers D. Bobcat': Erin's toon father. In The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt, she talked to him on the phone about information on why the cops were after Duncan. According to her, he's overprotective and embarrasses her and still treats her like a kid. *'Miranda Wright': Erin's mother, who she called in The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt about Duncan. Gard *'Gard's sister, Jamille:' *'Gard's grandfather:' He was the reason why Gard is into books and is super intelligent because he's grades were slipping back in school. He told Gard if he didn't get his grades up he takes his art supplies away and he couldn't go to any fun places. *'Gard's aunt:' In This Little Okami-san went Missing while making a present for Sylvia, he mentions his aunt is a jewelry designer. Hollie *'Hollie's uncle:' Hollie reveals in Addams Family Décor Party, that she has an uncle who is a conductor. J.Z. *'J.Z.'s mother:' *'J.Z.'s cousin, Zarina:' *'J.Z.'s grandfather:' In Freaky Princess/Pauper Soul Switch he was a fan of Harry Houdini and became a "not so successful" magician. He taught J.Z. a few of his magic tricks. *'J.Z.'s uncle:' In Possibly Total So Not the Drama his uncle makes the spicest hot sauce that evil music plays when you open the lid. Kotone *'Kotone's sister, Mikoto:' In Truth or Laser Shark, it is revealed that Kotone needs the money prize to cure her sister, who is sick. Megumi *'Megumi's father:' According to her bio, her father abandoned her and her mother when she was younger. *'Megumi's aunt:' Megumi reveals in Can't Help Falling in Louvre, that she has an aunt who is a fashion designer and taught her her skills. Mike *'Selene:' adopted sister, but treat each other like real brother and sister. Richard and Robbie *'Richard and Robbie's father:' Selene *'Mike:' adopted brother, but treat each other like real brother and sister. Skullgal *'Jack Skellington': Skullgal's brother. *'Wing': Skullgal's niece. Shana and Shane *'Shana and Shane's father:' Sylvia *'Sylvia's sister, Mandelina:' *'Sylvia's mother:' According to My Little Cutie Talent Workers, her mother was a pastry chef and taught her how to bake sweets. *'Sylvia's father:' A fan of westerns especially John Wayne, revealed in The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt, because Sylvia's a fan of pretty cures especially the cowgirl cures called the Bomber Girls Pretty Cure to fit her dad's taste in westerns. *'Sylvia's uncle:' Sylvia told Coco and Hollie she has an uncle who's a psychiatrist. Tyler Wing *'Jack Skellington': Wing's father. *'Skullgal': Wing's aunt. Zoey Trivia Category:Characters Category:Non-contestants